Infinite Timelapse: The Rockshow
by KMBlackwell
Summary: Billions of possibilities, one outcome. The strands of time lay, dull and lifeless until there is a shift in the multiverse. Our heroes must now stand the test of time as the lines between worlds are blurred and the infinity stones take on new forms. Joined by Lobo and Kara Zor-El, The Avengers track down an infinity piece at a rock festival.


Imagine all the possibilities, countless, unfathomable, unthinkable ways in which our mighty heroes could fail at defeating Thanos. Now imagine, on one of those precious strands of time, that a cyborg, who was once a beautiful young woman, claimed the power of the gauntlet for her own. After restoring herself to glory, Nebula vows to get revenge on her father, Thanos, in every single timeline. Nebula now stands power-driven, beautiful, and determined to fulfill her quest. However, the stones residing in the gauntlet are not amused by her vapid and self-serving behavior and have decided to resist her. One-by-one the infinity stones start to disappear from the gauntlet and into the infinite timeline that she attempts to unravel in search of them. As if things are not complicated enough, the stones have decided to abandon their previous forms and become mundane everyday objects scattered across the nine realms.

Enter our heroes, The Avengers, along with some unexpected friends, to track down these objects and seal them away from Nebula and restore order to the infinite timeline.

"Okay, Jane, you're up," Tony Stark buzzed.

Equipped with high-tech gear and her assistant, Jane begins searching for a nearby infinity stone at the heart of a rock music festival. Tony Stark walked casually behind her in his usual sport jacket and colored glasses. Steve Rogers leaned precariously against his motorcycle on the far side of the grounds, keeping watch for anything suspicious. Nick Fury is seen parking a black Hummer in the rear parking lot and out hops Peter Parker, Kara Zor-El, and a youthful human-like Lobo.

"Oh, look, mother goose just showed up," Tony waved.

Lobo rummaged around his pack for something but couldn't seem to find what he was looking for. The four of them walked casually toward the ticketing gate. The concert attendees all exchanged dirty looks behind spiked hair, chains, and black army boots. Peter started to feel uncomfortable as he looked at his sneakers, jeans, and hoodie.

"Um- Mr. Fury, sir, don't you think we are kind of under dressed?"

Fury stopped and turned suddenly and looked at Kara's pink sundress and sandals, Lobo's biker jacket and chains, and his own black trench coat and eye patch.

"Bug boy has a point. That dress is so last season," Lobo scoffed playfully.

"Right, you two, wait here. Lobo and I will go check things out in front and if you see anything, let us know," Fury decided.

"What if you can't hear us?" Kara asked.

"Something tells me you two will know how to get our attention," Fury added.

"Right," Peter mumbled.

Fury and Lobo disappeared into the crowd, leaving Peter and Kara at the entrance, looking completely out of place and awkward. The smug looks continued as concert goers wandered toward the main stage. Peter fidgeted uncomfortably until Kara nudged him toward a gravel parking lot littered with various scalp dealers looking to make a sale.

"Wait, Fury said to stay here," Peter protested but Kara persisted.

"Put this on," she demanded.

Peter jumped as Kara tossed him a black Van Halen t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Jumpy little spider, aren't we?" Kara smiled as she unzipped her dress.

Peter abruptly spun around, flustered and blushing while Kara tossed on a Slayer shirt and red jeans. The haughty looks from concert goers changed to nods of expectant approval as Kara's dress landed on top of Peter's head.

"Th-th-is is not what it looks like," Peter attempted.

"Oh, c'mon, spidey, let's dance," Kara smirked, took him by the hand, and dragged him toward the concert.

"U-uh, how are we gonna pay for this?"

Kara said nothing as she waved Fury's wallet in the air.

"I thought you were a good guy?"

"Well, today I am the girl at the rock show," Kara laughed.

Kara and Peter disappeared into the crowd while Jane and Tony stood just on the outskirts. Jane pointed her detection device wildly when she got a hit on a wave of energy coming from the stage.

"How do we know you're not picking up on sound waves?"

"C'mon, she is a super smart rocket scientist babe, give her more credit than that," Jane's assistant scoffed.

Jane hesitated before she nodded, hinting, that she almost forgot to exclude sound waves from the programming algorithm on her device.

"Beaming with confidence, I see," Tony jested as he eyeballed a nearby daiquiri hut, "Excuse me, gotta go investigate something."

Tony strutted casually over toward the heavily stickered shack that served frozen drinks and various snacks. He stopped abruptly when he noticed an iridescent guitar pic laying on the ground. He stooped over to admire the pic and gave it a nod of approval after testing it out in a mini air-guitar session. He pocketed the item and continued his trek toward the front of the line. He was greeted by a thin, grumpy woman who smacked her gum loudly.

"What?" she grunted.

"How much for a frozen drink?"

"$40."

"What? That seems steep."

"Oh, my mistake, $45," she glared.

"The hell?"

"$50."

"Fine, fine, fine, here," Tony handed the woman a fifty-dollar bill.

The woman faked a smile as she took in the cash and slumped around to the frozen drink machine. She grabbed a large horn-shaped cup and filled it to the brim with strawberry daiquiri mix. She begrudgingly slumped back around and presented it to Tony.

"What, no umbrella?"

The woman sighed as she shoved a black paper umbrella into the drink.

"Have a nice day," she grumbled.

Tony's eyebrows raised as he took the first refreshing sip of his beverage. He turned to walk back to Jane and friends but was greeted by a group of heavily dressed groupies, two of which had Jane and her assistant restrained, and the other three staring him down. The leader of the pack sported a large dog collar with solid brass rings dangling from the sides.

"Give it to us, old man," he grunted.

"Um, no, I don't give alcohol to minors, you know, making the world a better place and all," Tony joked as he sipped on his frozen drink.

"Not the drink, the pic, pretty boy."

"Old? Pretty? Look out John Stamos," Tony laughed.

Meanwhile, Peter and Kara managed to reach the main stage side entrance. Lobo and Fury were edging their way, unknowingly, toward a mosh hungry crowd as the headliner geared up backstage. Steve was still perched on the outskirts of the arena keeping watch for suspicious activity. He decided it was time to check in on the others and methodically tapped his earpiece.

"Anyone got a hit?" Rogers asked, unaware that he was within earshot of an undercover police officer.

"Not yet, but we are looking behind the stage," Peter responded.

"Nothing," Fury grunted.

There was a long silence as neither Jane nor Tony responded. Rogers sensed he was being watched but kept his cool and focused on the task at hand.

"Anyone got eyes on Jane?" Rogers whispered.

The police officer cleared his throat and flashed a badge toward Steve who avoided eye contact with him and casually started to turn away.

"Who is Jane?" The officer raised his voice as he approached Rogers.

Steve had to think quickly but hesitated as the slender officer placed a hand on his shoulder. He knew if he squirmed away that it would start a chase and blow cover. He would pull the "I'm Captain America" card but that only ever worked when Tony did it. Still, he had to figure out a way to check on the others.

Peter shivered as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. His senses told him that there was trouble nearby and his guess was that it had something to do with Jane and Tony. Kara was using her x-ray vision to look through storage cases and equipment when Peter grabbed her arm and ran up a set of stairs leading to the stage.

"What are you doing?" she protested.

"Mr. Stark is in trouble, we need to get over there, quick," Peter shouted as the headliner fired up the crowd.

"Um, Fury said no suits and no flying," she shouted.

"Right…follow me!" Peter huffed as he ran across the stage carrying a bass guitar.

Kara grimaced as she scooped up an electric cord and dragged it with her. Peter was immediately the center of attention as he played, soundlessly, next to the lead guitarist. The crowd shouted angrily as the guitarist spun around to challenge Peter. The band members all flashed heavy metal signs and urged the rock battle to continue, despite the lack of audible sound coming from Peter's stolen bass.

Kara locked eyes with Peter as she was seen power sliding across the stage, connecting the sound cord to his instrument, igniting an excited uproar from the crowd as Peter landed the notes to an Ozzy classic. The band shouted with excitement as they caught up with Peter's tempo and played along.

"Son-of-a-bitch," Fury mumbled as he and Lobo stared at the stage.

Lobo cracked his neck and adjusted the chain that functioned as a belt around his waist. He had never seen this version of Supergirl and he was definitely a fan. He smiled to himself but quickly recovered when he noticed Fury's side glance.

Before the crowd got too wild, Peter leaped into the horde and was caught, joyfully, by the many concertgoers. Kara happily followed suit and reveled at the chance to play human before having to switch back to a butt-kicking, alien babe.

Tony and company had managed to hold their own until Jane's assistant mistakenly punched Tony in the nose which caused him to recoil onto the ground. Jane kicked her feet wildly, but to no avail. She squealed under her breath trying to buzz in Rogers for help, who was currently complying with a squad of police officers who had detained him for questioning.

"I am not dealing drugs, officer, you've got the wrong man!"

Peter and Kara landed next to the beverage stand and immediately sprang into action. Peter dodged punches left and right as Kara knocked them out, one at a time. Lobo and Fury approached the larger assailant from behind, causing him to drop Jane onto her stomach, crushing the device she was carrying.

All the chaos caused the hyped-up crowd to start moshing, wildly.

"Time to go," Lobo growled grabbing Kara and Peter.

Fury helped gather up Tony and Jane as they made their way safely across the concert lawn and to the main entrance.

"Fury!" Rogers yelled from the rear window of a police vehicle.

A handful of police officers jerked around, guns raised, toward Fury as he supported a bleeding Tony Stark, a whimpering Jane, and Lobo who carted Peter and Kara over his shoulders like sacks of potatoes.

"No, no, I got this one," a calming voice rang out.

A well dressed, slender man walked between the raised guns, flashing his shield badge. He smiled calmly as the officers lowered their weapons.

"Coulson, what the hell took you so long?"

"Sorry, sir, I lost track of time," agent Coulson smirked.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review it :) -kmblackwell


End file.
